


Gone with the Sin

by cutestpixieyoueversaw



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Comeplay, Fingerfucking, M/M, Mild Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tattoos, is it getting hot in here or is it just me?, references to ongoing joke, stiles is of age for all the naughty things he's doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutestpixieyoueversaw/pseuds/cutestpixieyoueversaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Witches end up cutting Stiles on the tattoos he has on his arms and back. He of course kills them with a crow bar to the back. The important part is Derek comes in to save him while Stiles is licking the blood from his arms and sucking on wet bleeding fingers. Derek wants. He's just trying to figure out what to try first. But that blood is going to be put to good uses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone with the Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first. This is my first ever smut/porn fic ever. Okay? EVER! I wrote it because [ renqa ](http://2amsugarrush.tumblr.com/) is amazing and perfect and if you don't know who I am talking about I feel sorry for you son. Un-beat'd cause yeah. But my awesome momo did look over it and was like 'dude' post it so if that counts?

Stiles paused mid lick only to slide his still red finger back into his mouth sucking hard until his cheek bones were like sharp blades against his face. Derek couldn't stop his claws from sliding out or the way his cock twitched with need. Bloody lips smiled back.

The pop as Stiles slid the spit soaked finger out echoed in the near silence. “My, my what big hands you have.” he whispered softly as his fingers drifted down to his blood drenched pants flipping the button open to get to his enlarging cock. Derek could only walk forward letting his tongue slip out to lick his needing lips. They were suddenly missing the copper cinnamon taste of Stiles.

“And my, my what a big mouth you have.” Derek replied.

Stiles groaned at him tilting his head back to expose his red dotted neck. He captured blood from still bleeding wounds wrapping his moist fingers around himself. “All the better to scream your name with.” he breathed out with short puffs. Derek rose his head up into the air to capture the thick heavy arousal pouring from Stiles nearly as fast as the precum that slid out in little weeps from his cock.

Derek tried to ignore how hard he was himself. How hard he wanted to just slam Stiles onto the floor, blood of their fallen enemies circling them on the floor be damned, and take him. He wanted to shred him until he made new blood come from claws that gripped Stiles’ hip to the floor as he took him again and again until his cum was pouring out of a loose wanting hole. He slammed his fingers into his thighs raking upwards to stop himself from just doing it. He had time. They had all night. He could wait until Stiles was done.

Stiles was breathing hard. He was nearly there. God was he nearly there. He knew Derek was holding back and letting him have this moment. It was as much a punishment for the Alpha for taking so long to find him as it was a reward for himself. He got off on Derek devouring him with his eyes as he did when the man ate him up with his tongue and fucking soul selling worthy mouth. He hoped Derek was thinking of cumming on his arms so much that the blood and spunk turned pink as they dripped down. It was dirty, completely unhygienic, and maybe just a bit completely wrong to feel turned on even more with the thought but Stiles liked what he liked. The idea of Derek trying to find any and all ways to put a bit of himself into Stiles in paths other than just plain sex was aphrodisiac. 

Stiles felt the tightening in his chest that told him he was close to the end. He was panting like he ran a mile. Derek looked like a man starved. Perfect. Making sure to not stop stroking he started to pull his pants down as he hummed away. Once his pants were down to his ankles he lowered himself to the ground making sure that Derek didn't once take his eyes off of him. He looked at him as he flicked at his slit being sure to spread his cum and blood mixture around.

Stiles licked his lips slowly knowing that the Alpha was watching everything with addictive energy. He slicked some more blood from his arms and a bit from his dick with his unoccupied fingers taking his time as he moved them to his waiting hole. He played around with it a bit before the rising wave felt too close to crashing. He didn't wait anymore before shoving two fingers in. He whimpered in a mixture of pleasure and pain as he worked himself on his own fingers sliding in and out quickly.

Derek watched Stiles fingering himself open for him shaking all over as he forced himself to watch. It was torture. It was perfect. His little mate was soaked in red and gasping his name as he clawed his way to orgasm. He let his fangs fall down while he watched transfixed. 

“My-my, wh-what big eyes you have.” Stiles moaned blinking up with tears in his eyes. 

Derek smiled letting his eyes bleed red as he lowered his body to the ground finally. He leaned in until he could capture his mate’s lips.

He kissed him slow, dark, and filthy making sure to nip Stiles’ lips until he could taste the precious life wine on his own tongue. He opened his jeans letting his cock slide out to freedom at last before guiding the head to Stiles' opening where his fingers were moving hitching in short motions as he neared the end. Derek leaned down to mouth at Stiles’ ear. 

“The better to watch you fall apart with my dear.” he whispered before slamming in.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Gone with the Sin" by HIM  
> God go listen to the song. I want to have sex to it. Critiques wanted and always loved.  
> Anyway if you want to share my calm insanity i'm on tumblr [ here ](http://cutestpixieyoueversaw.tumblr.com/)


End file.
